Fangirl
by Mayuka
Summary: Matt's POV. Yamato meets a fan of his that just happens to be a girl. He falls for her instantly, but can she truly understand him, or is she just another lovesick fan? One shot. Finished.


Fan Girl  
  
  
  
AN: This fic is Matt/New character. It starts off sad but it will eventually get more funny and romantic. Its written in Yamato's POV. R&R people!  
  
  
  
~Matt~  
  
I woke up this morning like I do every morning. At least every morning in the summertime. I got up, to Dad's surprise, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and ate breakfast. Now that was new for me. I hardly ever eat breakfast anymore, but I had a lot of time today, so I thought, 'What the hell? You can only live one, Yamato.' So I ate breakfast.  
  
I grabbed my bad and my guitar case and rushed out the door. I looked at my schedule to make sure I had practice today and that I didn't go all the way to the studio for nothing. I had rehearsal every day this week. Damn!  
  
I remembered that I was supposed to meet Takeru, Taichi, and the others for the fifth anniversary of defeating Myotismon. Every year we're supposed to keep that day open. If I didn't show up, Taichi'd kick my ass. But then again, I couldn't miss my rehearsal.  
  
I couldn't decide. Oh hell! My friends are much more important than my band, even though my band is the leading thing in my life right now. But without Taichi, Sora, Takeru, Hikari, Koushiro, Joe, and Mimi, I'd have no life, and I will never forgive myself if something happened to them and I couldn't say goodbye. Especially Tai, he's the glue that holds us all together. And he's my best friend/rival. If he died, there'd be no one left to fight with. So I decided I'd go check out the rest of the D.D.  
  
As I walked towards the park, our usual meeting place, I heard a variety of voices. At first I thought it was the DD's, but when I turned the corner, I noticed a girl.  
  
She was talking with a few friends. She had long hair that was black, but so black it was almost purple. Her haor was braided. She had jade green eyes, and a perfect figure. She was absolutely perfect. Not to mention gorgeous. I suddenly forgot about the DD. She was my world for a few seconds. My life. My universe. My everything. But something destroyed my everything. Taichi.  
  
"Hey Yamato!" he said, an apple in his hand. "Whatcha looked at?" I turned around slowly, sweat dropping.  
  
"Uh, nothing." I responded quickly. I scratched my back quickly.  
  
"So… Why're you here?" Tai asked, staring at me. I looked at him.  
  
"Today is the anniversary of when we beat Myotismon, right?" I said.  
  
"Matt, you're losing it. That was last week, you forgot already?" Tai answered, confusing me.  
  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Tai! I forgot all about it!" I cried.  
  
"What are you talking about, Matt?" he asked, staring at me. "You were there." Now I stared at him like a fool.  
  
"What? I don't remember that at all!" I said, grabbing my day planner. I had crossed off the day… August 8th. It had passed a week ago, as Taichi had said.  
  
"Man…" I scratched my head.  
  
"You're losing it, Yamato." He said to me. "You need some sleep, man. This rock star thing has got you down. You're not Superman. Anyway, I gotta go." Tai said, leaving me feeling a bit stupid.  
  
"Yeah sure." I said, sitting down on the bench. I had missed a rehearsal for absolutely NOTHING.  
  
I noticed some girls come past screaming, 'Oh my god! Is that really, Yamato Ishida? Ohmigosh!'' and other stuff like that. But when I didn't respond, they must've figured I was just a look alike.  
  
I took out a mirror and stared at myself in it.  
  
"Damn." I said to myself. I didn't look stressed. I looked normal. My eyes weren't bloodshot, my hair was perfect and clean, as always, and I had no wrinkles. I didn't have to even look like for them, because if I had any, I wouldn't leave the house until they were gone. I was truly a pretty boy. I laughed at my own thoughts.  
  
When Taichi said I looked stressed a few days ago, I didn't even understand what he meant.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Man, Matt, you look really stressed. What's wrong?" I instantly pulled out a mirror and checked for wrinkles and bloodshotness, if that's even a word.  
  
"I don't mean you look literally stressed, baka. I mean, you seem to have a lot on your mind." Taichi snorted at me. We laughed.  
  
*End Flashack*  
  
"Maybe you really are stressed out, Matt." I said to myself. "Shame." I laughed to myself.  
  
I didn't even notice that a girl was sitting next to me until she spoke.  
  
"Uh, are you ok?" she asked. Her words and calm voice had brought me back to reality.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ok." I responded.  
  
"You look deep in thought." She mused. "Are you even going to look at me? I can't even see the person I'm talking to." She giggled cutely.  
  
"I'm just… thinking." I said. I looked at her. I noticed she was the girl that I had been staring at before!  
  
"Ohmigod!" I said in surprise, realizing I sounded like those girls I had seen earlier. She stared at me. Then suddenly came a 'Ohmigod!' in response.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" I asked her, recovering quickly.  
  
"It's silly, but, I just have to ask." She started. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Am I Yamato Ishida?" I said in annoyance. I was upset; she was just another fan girl. I didn't say anything else to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Did I offend you?" she asked. She was the first person to ever ask me that and apologize for asking it, the others just giggled the whole time.  
  
"Wha… Oh no. It's ok. Yes I am Yamato Ishida. You can call me Matt." I said, matter-of-factly. I turned to see her reaction. She smiled warmly, but she didn't say anything else on the subject of my fame anymore.  
  
Maybe she is different, I thought. She sure is cute anyway.  
  
She opened her purse and pulled out a pair of glasses, which she put on. I stared in shock.  
  
"You wear glasses…" I said surprised. She frowned.  
  
"So what?" she said, her eyes no longer warm.  
  
"No reason… I was just surprised someone as pretty as you wore glasses. But now that I look at you, you look just as beautiful." I blurted before I could think about what I had just said. I couldn't help it, I had never felt this way in my whole life. I'd never believed in love at first sight, until now. She had the perfect personality and I cared for her deeply when I first met her.  
  
We both turned beet-red and looked away for a moment. She took out a book and read it a while. Then she put it and her glasses away. But I guess she had more courage than I did because after a while she turned back to me and asked, "Did you really mean that?"  
  
"I tried to play macho and asked, "Mean what?" She got upset and frowned at me again.  
  
"You don't even remember?" she asked, clearly upset. I sighed.  
  
"Honestly, girls. I just don't understand them." I said, out loud. I covered my mouth instantly and before I knew it, she had stood up and slapped me. I couldn't believe it; she knew I was a celebrity and slapped me. I was amazed.  
  
"I-I-I-I- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that! I am so sorry, miss!" I apologized. She looked at me hard.  
  
"No one's ever hit me before." I said, staring at no place in particular.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well if you talk to anyone like that ever, you'd better get used to it." She said angrily.  
  
"I'm so sorry… But I guess my words aren't enough." I said. I stood up. Great. One more thing to make me stressed out. I blew myself off with a great chick. Damn.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me and then a hand on my shoulder. I turned quickly.  
  
"Yamato…" it was her again.  
  
"Matt." I urged her to call me that name.  
  
"Fine then… Matt… I'm sorry for hitting you. By the way, I'm Stacie." She said.  
  
"Stacie……. I'm… sorry for saying those things. It's hard for me to apologize to anyone, and I'm stubborn, so… I knew what I said to you, I guess I was being a typical male." I laughed at myself, hoping she would too. And she did.  
  
"So if you really do remember… then what was it you said?" she pried. I smiled.  
  
"I said you were beautiful." I said to her. And before I knew it, I was kissing her. Passionately. It was pure heaven. I knew she felt my tongue in her mouth and it was pure ecstasy. My arms were wrapped around her and suddenly I had the urge to forget my stress. When we broke away for air, we said nothing for a while, we just stared.  
  
"I think- I lo-lo-lo…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. That I loved her and I had just met her.  
  
"I'll see ya later, Matt." She said, waving. She left me behind to only stare at her. She was perfect.  
  
A few fans came past, awakening me from my dreamless haze, bringing me back to reality. That was the first time I had ever thanked a fan. But then there are those fans you just don't like, but I'll get to that later.  
  
You see, I was having a concert the next day, so my friends all called to cheer me on. Of course they all called from Takeru and mom's house. They all were visiting. I love that they love me and all, but some fans take it too far.  
  
"Hey Matt!" I heard Taichi's voice on the other end.  
  
"Hi, Tai, what do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Saying good luck for you on your rock concert tomorrow!" I heard him whisper something to someone, and then suddenly I heard everyone yelling.  
  
"1,2,3… GOOD LUCK MATT! MAKE US ALL PROUD!" then a click on the other end. Man I loved my friends. How nice. They could've at least said "bye" though.  
  
So with that happy memory in my mind, I thought I might just walk home in peace. Well, that IS what I thought I'd do.  
  
This is the part where I explain why I only like some fans. AND, just to let you know, I am NOT weak, they just caught me off guard, OK?  
  
(Author: Yeah right, Yamato () Hey! It's true. (Author: *cough cough* Sure. *cough cough*)  
  
Anyway, (*glares evilly at author*) so as I walked down the alley(I was taking the shortcut to my house), I felt an arm on my shoulder. I whirled around and saw a girl with 2 HUGE men standing behind me. Come to think of it, the girl sorta looked like Arukenemon. (however you spell it ()  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, rudely. The girl spoke up.  
  
"Only an autograph from the Great Yamato!" she said. "Or else you'll get hurt, and I mean badly."  
  
"Well, I've heard that threat before, but no one ever carries it out. Also, I'm not one for suck ups." I smirked.  
  
Well, the next part is boring, so I'll just skip some stuff… (Author: Uh Uh, Yamato. You're telling the whole story!) Fine! Ugh! Women!  
  
So the guys sorta beat me up and knocked me up against the wall.  
  
"Ah!" I cried. I guess someone must've heard my scream because someone came to my rescue. I couldn't really see because of the cut under my eye, but I heard enough screams from those jerks to know whoever it was kicked their asses. Then I heard the person speak.  
  
"Yamato? Are you alright?" It was Stacie! Goddamn she must be a good butt- kicker.  
  
"Yamato?" I heard her ask urgently.  
  
"I'm fine." I said opening my eyes.  
  
"What were those thugs doing to you? Are you alright?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Just a little embarrassed." I sighed. She didn't seem to hear me. I felt her wipe a finger under my eye to wipe the blood off and kiss my forehead.  
  
"Aren't you gonna call the ambulance?" I asked.  
  
"C'mon you big baby." She cooed. "You're not hurt at all except for a few aching muscles and that scar under your eye." She was teasing me. A girl was teasing me! ME! Yamato Ishida! And I didn't even feel like teasing back. Because I loved her.  
  
ONE MONTH LATER AT MY CONCERT I DEDICATED A SONG…  
  
"This last song is dedicated to my best friend, Taichi Kamiya, my other great friends, Joe, Koushiro, Mimi, Sora, Hikari, and my brother, Takeru. I also want to dedicate this song to my family and anyone else I've missed. But also to the new love of my life, Stacie Hitori." I smiled down at her in the first row.  
  
  
  
1 THE END  
  
AN: R&R! That's it? Keep your eyes peeled for a sequel, I'm not quite sure if I'll write it or not yet. Please R&R! I wanna know what you think! 


End file.
